


Mercury Red Love

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Wally and Perdita strike up a friendship that soon develops into something more.Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Entertainment and DC Comics.





	Mercury Red Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending for Young Justice. Wally and Artemis are not together. Queen Perdita is the same age as Wally. And Wally never gives up being a superhero.  
> Looking for a titled for this fiction. Could you send me some ideas? Please & thank you.

Queen Perdita is sitting on her throne. Going over matters of security. And deciding if her country will accept the union. Kasnia is temperamental at best. But Queen Audrey has asked a for special favor, to help her keep her land together.

The two have a fragile history. Going back to when she tried to steal away the royal bodyguard. All the way into her bedroom. However, Perdita is considering this.

A voice to her side got her attention. “Something on your mind, love?” She looked up to see her bodyguard and secret boyfriend. The superhero of Vlativa, former Kid Flash, Mercury.

Perdita chuckled some. “How could you know?” She asked, even though the Queen already knows the answer.

Mercury, aka Wally West, leaned over and whispered something only the Queen could hear. “Because we’ve known each other for over 10 years, babe.” The rush of air hit the ‘magic’ spot.

Perdita shivered. And recalled the first moment they met.

-

Central City Memorial Hospital  
10 years ago

Kid Flash swung the curtain open to reveal the current Queen of Vlativa. Perdita the First. And she is not happy. “Count Warner Vertigo, I find you guilty on charges of conspiracy, attempted murder and usurping the crown. I now formally, hereby, strip you of any diplomatic immunity. My guards, subdue him for the local authorities.” She ordered her men.

This sent Count Vertigo over the edge. “How dare you, you little brat!” He made a move to the recovering monarch.

Only to be knocked across the room with an IV stand. Kid Flash was on his feet holding the metal piece like a staff. “As long as I drawn breath, no harm will come to Queen Perdita. I give you my word.” He seethed at the former royal member.

Two of the guards moved Vertigo out to the CCPD.

Kid Flash felt the adrenaline fade and dropped to the floor. “Kid Flash! Armand, help him to his bed!” The queen ordered of the guard.

The guard moved as fast as he could and got the teen hero back into his bed. “There, there lad. Take some time to get healed.” Armand was actually impressed by the boy’s actions. Not even the generals would have put their life on the line for the teenage queen.

And thought of something that would be perfect. He walked over to the queen. “My queen. Is it not written that whosoever rescues the crown, is to become a Knight?” Armand asked of the ruler.

Perdita thought on this some. “Yes, that is true Armand.” She looked around. “Too bad I don’t have my scepter with me.” Perdita mildly complained.

Armand smiled. “I already thought of that, my queen.” He whipped out the golden and jewel encrusted object.

Perdita looked to her parent’s personal bodyguard. He’s always been like an uncle to her. “Thank you, Armand.” She looked over to see Kid Flash fully healed. “Kid Flash. Please stand before me.” She called to the superhero.

He opened his eyes to see Perdita sitting up. KF walked over and stood next to her. “Now, my savior, kneel.” The world’s fastest teen did as instructed. “By the power instituted to me by Parliament and the Royal Decree, I now proclaim you as an official Knight of the Royal House of Vlativa.” She touched the scepter on each shoulder. “I now knight you,” She stopped. And looked to Armand. “Armand. Would you please cover your ears?” She asked.

The guard did as such. “I now knight you,” Perdita stopped again. “I realize that you don’t have to tell me your real name, but for it to be official; I need to know it.” It’s a good thing she has a new heart, because it’s running a thousand miles an hour.

As evidenced by the EKG readout, and fortunately it is on silent mode.

KF just shrugged. On one hand, Batman would make him scrub. On his hands and knees. The entire Justice Cave. At normal speeds. Twice. But on the other hand, he’s pretty sure a Queen outranks a Dark Knight. “Very well, your majesty. My name is Wallace Rudolph West. My friends call me Wally.” Besides, Wally doubts that anyone would believe him anyway.

Perdita nods. “I hereby knight thee, Sir Wallace Rudolph West.” She gently touched the scepter onto each shoulder.

Wally grinned ear-to-ear. “This is by far the best birthday present ever.” He thought out loud.

This caught the queen’s attention. “Birthday?” She echoed. “Today is your birthday?” Perdita shook her head. “I can do much better than that.” She reached over to her purse and got out her favorite lipstick. Mercury Red.

She applied to her lips. Then grabbed Wally and kissed him, passionately.

Wally was shocked. Never had he met a girl that took the initiative before. He felt all weak in the knees. He never even felt that way around Megan. And he’s had a crush on her since they first met. “Now THAT is a birthday present.” He breathed.

Perdita smiled. “Happy Birthday, Wally.” She then fell back asleep, dreaming of a very handsome and very fast teenage boy.

Armand broke out into a grin. The queen has found true love. And this time the queen will fight for it. He felt a laugh bubble up, when Kid Flash was stumbling out of the room.

-

Wally was humming the national anthem for Vlativa as he walked into the Cave. He was so out of it, he didn’t even notice all the leftover cake and unopened presents. He didn’t even notice the dark and brooding presence before him.

The Dark Knight. The World’s Greatest Detective. The Caped Crusader. Earth’s greatest hand-to-hand combatant.

Batman.

“You were supposed to debrief me hours ago. Where were you, Wally?” He growled at the young man.

Wally kept on staying in his own world. And continued humming the same song.

Batman figured out what Wally was humming. He reached out and shook Wally. “Answer me, now.” He ordered.

Wally snapped out of his own dreamland. “Oh. I didn’t see you there, Batman.” Wally smiled widely.

Showing what is still on his lips. Mercury Red lipstick.

Batman nodded. “I was expecting you 3 hours ago. How could the fastest teen alive be so late?” He asked as his mind was figuring it out.

Wally thought it over. “Oh! I’m sorry. I was distracted. Vandal Savage was hired by Count Vertigo to slow me down. It took me a while to figure it out, but I booked it to the hospital. Then a fake doctor tricked me into handing over the heart. I confronted him and got the organ to the real doctor. Then I tricked Vertigo into admitting to his deeds. Then Perdita heard everything. She stripped him of all immunity. And now he’s cooling his heels in lock-up.” Wally said faster than his fastest speed.

Batman nodded again. “Is there something else you want to tell me?” If he were in his ‘Bruce Wayne’ mask, Batman would smile.

Wally thought it over. “No. Wait, yes. Out of gratitude, Perdita knighted me.” And a look crossed his face. “Then she kissed me.” He sighed.

Batman let out a small curve to his lips. Dick is like that around Barbara. And he’s like that around Selina. “Very well. I shall keep the ‘minor’ details out. I doubt that you want the others to know of this.” He mentioned, off-hand.

Wally chuckled. “Yeah. Somehow I think the others wouldn’t believe me. Thank you Batman. This mission was a real eye opener. And I understand why you didn’t tell me the particulars. It doesn’t matter if the child is royalty or just down the road. We save them all. Even on my birthday.” Wally mentioned.

Batman had a look of realization. “Oh, yes. I knew I forgot something.” Batman said.

Just then, the portal opened. “2nd Flash. 3-0. 1st Flash. 0-2. Iris West-Allen. Guest. Joan Garrick. Guest. Jessie Quick. 4-5.” The computer spouted off every single speedster and family member in Wally’s life.

Even though Wally’s parents love him, his aunt and uncle are the real mom and dad. Wally ran to Barry and Iris. And gave them the biggest hug he could muster.

Iris noticed the lipstick smear. “Something you want to tell me, nephew?” She asked in a teasing manner.

Wally blushed so much, it matched the traces of Mercury Red still on his lips. He let it all out.

And his family and friends squealed in delight.

Wally had his first kiss.

-

The next few weeks passed and Kid Flash was ignoring Megan in non-mission scenarios. And even then he was keeping it professional. The team grew as Zatana & Captain Marvel joined the team. Her father decided to bond with the Dr. Fate helmet to save both adults and children. And CM decided to hang around kids his own ‘age’.

Robin was worried about his friend’s behavior. So one day he decided to confront Kid Flash on the subject. As he was to step into his room, Robin stopped. He heard KF on the phone, talking to someone.

“Yes. You did? I can’t imagine that going over well. So you finally put that prissy little princess in her place.” Wally laughed. “I agree. It’s about time.” He paused. “No. Only my aunt and uncle know about us. And Batman, too. Don’t worry. He knows how to keep a secret.” A prolonged silence followed. “You want me to what? I don’t know. I have to check with my parents and aunt and uncle, first. I’m pretty sure Batman can work something out.”

Robin peaked inside to see Wally. His best friend is blushing. “Well, I’m fairly certain that’s illegal in both countries.” He laughed. “But as your official knight, it will be my honor to attend your crowning ceremony. See you soon, Queen Perdita.” Wally sighed. “I love you, too.”

Robin hoofed it to the others. “Guys!” He missed the glares from Miss Martian, Zatana and Artemis. “You will never believe this! Wally, you know, Kid Flash, has a girlfriend!” He rushed out.

The others laughed at him. “Oh, my friend. You know as well as I do, that if Kid Flash has a girlfriend, he’d shout it out to the rafters.” Aqualad mentioned somberly.

Robin looked at his teammates in exasperation. “I’m not kidding! He was talking on the phone with her! And that’s just the kicker!” He waited until they were all paying attention to him. “His girlfriend is Queen Perdita!” Robin announced.

The others thought on that some. “Well, Wally did have that special mission on his birthday.” Superboy mentioned. “And it is listed that the heart transplant was for Queen Perdita in the log books.” Miss Martian chimed in.

Aqualad backed them down. “Please listen to me, my friends. If Kid Flash wanted us to know, he would have told us by now. So, I suggest, that for now we will say nothing.” He told everyone in attendance.

A voice got them off guard. “Say nothing about what?” KF asked.

They all snapped to. They all look like they ate the proverbial canary. “Say nothing about,” Robin stalled. Megan jumped in. “Say nothing to you that without your hints, we all would have forgotten your birthday.” She said, with her own heart going speeds that rival Wally.

The others merely nodded. Wally smiled at his friends. “You know what’s great about you guys? You’re all really lousy liars.” Wally walked off to discuss the parameters of attending the royal coronation.

-

After clearing everything with his family and his ‘boss’, Kid Flash was standing next to the future queen of Vlativa. And also his secret girlfriend. (Well, ‘secret’ being relative. The entire speedster family and Batman and his best friends know about this. But other than that…) Kid Flash stood at attention.

And to the other side, stands Armand. The royal bodyguard for the past two generations.

The music was set to the national anthem. But with a more classical approach.

At the end of the room, the arch-cardinal entered. In his hands is the royal crown.

KF and Armand helped Perdita off of her throne and onto her knees.

The royal crier announced the beginning. “Members of royalty and super-heroes, alike.” Wally felt a little silly being mentioned. He’s not even a real member, anymore. “With that, Princess Perdita will now be crowned.”

The clergyman walked forward. “You highness, do promise to put the people’s needs above your own?” He asked.

Perdita nodded. “I so solemnly swear.” She answered honestly.

The man of the cloth continued. “Do you promise to put the kingdom before yourself?” He inquired.

Perdita spoke up. “I promise.” She replied.

The arch-cardinal nodded. “Very well. With that in mind; I crown you, Queen Perdita the First. Royal monarch of all of Vlativa.” He placed the crown upon the top of the majesty’s head. “You may now stand, your Majesty.” He moved back some.

The town crier spoke again. “Long live her royal majesty, Queen Perdita!” He shouted.

The members of the ceremony shouted out the same. And the news cameras caught it all.

Showing it around the world.

-

After the ceremony was over with, Armand decided now would be the time to approach the subject. “Your majesty? Might I have a word with you?” Armand asked softly.

Perdita smiled. “But of course, Armand.” She looked over to see Wally telling some of the orphans about his adventures. He is so animated about it.

Putting his plan into action, Armand kneeled before the new queen. “I am close to approach the age of forty. I am too old to be fighting off people half my age. It is with a heavy heart that I must retire. I have already given my papers to the Parliament. And also submitted a request for my replacement.” He said, as his heart was heavy laden.

Perdita felt a tear drop. “Retire? Replacement?” A dark fear gripped her heart. The last time she felt like this was before her operation.

He wiped away the tear. “Fear not, my queen. For the man to replace me is someone you already know.” Armand motioned to Kid Flash.

The fear in her heart was replaced with joy and gladness. “I accept your terms.” She happily mentioned.

-

A few weeks passed and Wally was ready to leave America and stay in Vlativa. Permanently. His parents thinks this is an exchange program. But his aunt and uncle know the truth. And as does the entire Justice League and Young Justice teams.

Wally gathered all of his belongings and said his goodbyes. “Just when you think you know someone.” Artemis said. This is the nicest thing she’s ever said to Wally. “Goodbye, Wally. You are a true friend.”

Aqualad was next in line. “Try not to start any international incidents while you are there, Wally.” He said out of jest.

Wally laughed. “Now there is a sign the world is ending. You made a joke. A funny one, at that.” He high-fived the half Atlantean/half African.

Captain Marvel stepped forward. “It seems like we were just getting to know each other. Good luck, Wally. May the speed of Mercury keep you going.” He said, as his voice was cracking a bit.

Wally looked to see Zatana. “You should really tell her how you feel, you know. Zatana might feel the same way.” He mentioned as the teen magician is looking at CM.

And finally is best friend showed up. Robin. “Well. This is it. See you around, Science Boy.” Dick tried not to get emotional.

Wally nodded. “Same here, Circus Boy. Take care, Dick.” He whispered.

And with that, Wally sped off to Vlativa.

-

If Wally thought Batman was bad, he soon found out that Armand was worse. At least with Batman, Wally knew that he would train in basic self-defense courses. At normal speeds.

But with Armand, he has do learn even more. And do them all at high speeds.

And every time Wally did so, Armand would find the weak spot. And exploit it.

Wally found himself on the floor, again. “You’re a Sadist and a Commandant, Armand.” He gasped with what little air was left in his lungs.

Armand merely stood with a smug face and a swagger in his body language. “Any thing else, lad?” He asked.

Wally nodded. “Again.” They went at it for another round. And didn’t stop until Wally bested Armand.

-

And if training with Armand wasn’t enough, Wally had to learn all the bi-laws and routines of his new ‘home’.

But for someone used to going, at the minimum, a thousand miles per hour. Wally is absorbing the information like a sponge in water.

At the end of the day, Wally plopped down on his bed. As he was to fall asleep, his Sat Phone rang.

“Hello?” Wally asked in-between yawns. It took him a while, but Wally finally got used to the different time zone.

The voice on the other end is someone he didn’t expect. “Hey, KF. Long time, no here.” Roy Harper piped in.

Wally looked over at the clock. The hands told him that it was close to Midnight. “Dude. It’s almost 12. Why are you calling me?” Wally said as his eyelids starting to droop.

The voice sounded different. Almost peppy. “I know that. I’m almost ready for lunch.” No wonder. Roy’s appetite almost rivals his own.

Wally groaned. “Dude. It’s noon for you, but it’s midnight for me. I’m 12 time zones ahead of you man. And I ask again. Why the phone ring, man?” Wally let his eyelids close. Maybe he’ll fall asleep, and ignore Roy.

Wally could almost hear the grin. “I heard you finally left the sidekick clubhouse, Wally. Congratulations, KF. Be your own man. They were always slowing you down.” Roy blabbed out.

Wally didn’t have the energy to take on verbal quips. “Two words, Roy. Good-bye.” And with that, Wally hung up and disconnected the battery.

And started to dream a new life. A life with a secret girlfriend.

-

When the entire Justice League was mind controlled, Wally snapped into action. But Robin stopped him. “No, Kid Flash. Your duty is for Vlativa and Queen Perdita. Besides, we have it covered. And I think your uncle is heading your way. Be on-”

Robin was cut off. And Wally knew of the one thing to do that. A super-sonic boom from the world’s fastest man.

Barry Allen. The second man to take the title of Flash.

And Wally West’s very own uncle.

-

Wally sped to the outside. Only to see a crimson tornado approaching. With the energies from the Speed Force. The ‘afterlife’ that all speedsters draw their speed from.

One step and Wally entered into super sonic speeds. Creating his own vortex. Cancelling out his uncle’s.

And using the training from Armand and Batman, Wally landed a solid punch to the back of the neck. The right spot where the Starro/techno piece lay.

Shorting it out and bringing his uncle back.

The Flash dropped down, as the winds dissipated down to a gentle breeze. He got up with a discombobulated sense, and nearly fell back down.

Only to be caught by his nephew.

Barry pulled his mask off. “Wally? What happened? And why am I in Vlativa?” He looked at the devastation and gasped.

Wally pulled off his own mask. “Don’t worry, Uncle Barry. This is an economy based society. You just created 100 more jobs. Tops.” Wally joked.

-

It was New Year’s Eve. And all of Vlativa were celebrating. Young Justice saved the world and their mentors. From the Light and their head man.

Vandal Savage. Immortal despot bent on taking over the world.

The world court found him guilty on charges of conspiracy, usurping of world governments, attempted murder of a royal monarch and illegal detention of the Justice League.

The triune judges gave him the chance to roll over on his fellow conspirators, but Savage refused.

The Light is still out there.

-

5 years had passed, and the world is still turning. Robin is now Nightwing. And a new Robin is on the team. Aqualad betrayed everyone by taking up arms with his father, Black Manta. Aquaman’s arch-enemy. Also Superboy broke up with Miss Martian. Captain Marvel and Zatana ‘graduated’ to the Justice League. And new team members were added.

Lagoon Boy. Wonder Girl. Batgirl. Beast Boy. Bumblebee. A new Guardian. A hero from the future, called Impulse, is here to prevent a travesty on a global scale. And even on occasion, Red Arrow divides his time between fatherhood and being a superhero.

And Kid Flash is no more.

Now he goes by Mercury. In honor of the Roman God of Messengers. In fact, Wally’s new suit bares a resemblance to the one Jay Garrick once wore.

Full red body suit with a yellow lightning bolt going down in a diagonal position. And the same helmet that Jay used to wear. A gift for passing his GED.

But things went downhill fast.

The world is under attack by an alien race. But the main populace thinks they are here under peaceful means.

And the core members of the Justice League are on trial for the travesties they did under mind control. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter are all off planet. Proving their innocence.

The younger heroes are not optimistic that they’ll see their family again. But the remaining League members are still here.

However, in all this, Wally still stays by his queen’s side. There are plenty of bad guys who want both Vlativa and Kasnia. But superheroes are always at the ready.

Hawk and Dove stopped Ares from splitting Kasnia’s north and south against each other. And Mercury was there to help.

And likewise, when Vertigo tried to usurp the throne (again), the three stopped him in his tracks.

All the while catching Queen Audrey’s attention.

-

After a rather exhausting session with Parliament, a royal messenger from Kasnia approached the queen and her bodyguard. “Her royal Majesty, Queen Audrey of Kasnia has summoned Perdita of Vlativa to attend a royal ball. Also, the royal bodyguard is to attend. That is all.” He did an about-face and left without a sound.

-

Wally and Perdita were unsettled by this news. They hate Audrey. Even though she appeared to have ‘grown up’, they are convinced she is still the stuck up/prissy/spoiled brat she’s always been.

But, this is meant to be a sign of good faith. That the peace treaty signed by Roland the Great of Kasnia and Gregory the Brave of Vlativa is still in effect. That both countries will not attack the other.

Mercury looked over the invitation. “Damn it.” He whispered. “We’re really going to have to go. Aren’t we?” Wally spoke in a low tone.

Perdita arose from her throne. “In life, there are some things that are unavoidable. And sometimes those things are unpleasant. And we must do this.” She spoke with the wisdom of her ancestors. “But that doesn’t mean we have to enjoy it.”

The two walked forward to prepare for the upcoming ball.


End file.
